Beautiful Music
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yoai. Slight humor. 2x4. A misunderstanding while the two boys are alone with time on their hands leads to some fun play. But what does Duo think Quatre is going to give him lessons in...?


  
Beautiful Music  
  
  
"Man, this sucks!" Duo plopped down in a seat across from Quatre. "I hate not having anything to do. This totally sucks."  
  
Quatre didn't say anything, he sat looking into his coffee cup.  
  
"Wow, even you're depressed." Duo looked at the blonde for a minute then smiled mischeiviously. Leaning forward, he asked in a sly voice. "When was the last time you had fun?"  
  
"Huh?" Quatre looked up and smiled faintly. "Nothing's been much fun lately. Although," his smile became real, "I did get to play with Trowa when we first met."  
  
"Wow!" Duo's eyes widened and he sat back abruptly. "You're a lot quicker than I thought. The first time you met!? And that Trowa," Duo laughed, "he seemed like the withdrawn type. I guess you never can tell. So," Duo leaned forward again and asked in a confiding voice, "was he any good?"  
  
"Sure," Quatre smiled, "he must have had practice when he was younger. Myself, I've been playing for years."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Duo shouted, "I didn't start until a year or so ago and that was more luck than anything else. It must be some Arabian culture thing."  
  
"Yeah, we're taught from a young age."  
  
Duo looked him up and down, "Maybe you could teach me a thing or two."  
  
"I'd love to." Quatre smiled, "What do you want to learn?"  
  
//I can't believe how bold he is//, Duo thought. //It's remarkable. I thought he was so shy.// "What do you do?"  
  
"Well," Quatre thought about it for a minute, "I never really limited myself to one instrument." He laughed at Duo's shocked expression. "I'm pretty good, so I like to experiment."  
  
"Umm, Quatre?" Duo looked uncertain, "I'm not sure I want to get into anything too kinky."  
  
"Kinky?" Quatre was sure he'd heard that word before, but he couldn't remember where or what it meant.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit old fashioned. Maybe we could start with the basics, huh?"  
  
"Sure," Quatre smiled, "I tell you what, let's go for a swim and I'll show you what I have later. Who knows how long we'll be here, there's really no rush."  
  
By the time they got to the lake, Duo was sure he had seriously misinterpreted the blonde pilot. He'd had no idea Quatre was so...outspoken. //One thing's for sure//, Duo thought, //Arabians definitely raise their children differently than Americans do.//  
  
The lake was surrounded by trees, so the only part in the sun was the very center. They stripped down to shorts, and Duo allowed himself to peruse the pale Gundam pilot. There were blonde hairs on his legs. //Heero doesn't have hair on his legs//, Duo thought, //maybe he shaves them.// Duo laughed and watched as Quatre jumped into the water. //That's probably why Quatre's always wearing pants. Although//, Duo smiled and looked down at his own legs, //mine are longer and darker than his.//  
  
Quatre was floating on his back when he noticed Duo was still on the land. "What's wrong?" he called, "Aren't you getting in?"  
  
"Oh, I'm getting in, alright!" Duo smiled and leapt into the water right at Quatre. They both went under. Somehow one of Quatre's hands got caught in Duo's braid while he was under and he came up sputtering and jerking furiously. Duo yelled and finally grabbed Quatre's arm to make him stop. They both looked at Quatre's hand and burst out laughing.  
  
"That's just great," Duo muttered, "I try to drown you and I end up getting my hair pulled out."  
  
"Well," Quatre was busy undoing Duo's braid so he could get his hand back, "I guess you can wash it now. Besides, maybe you should cut it. It's kinda long."  
  
"What!" Duo screeched, "Do you have any idea how long it takes to grow hair this long!? Not to mention the fact that Heero would kill me it I cut off even an inch."  
  
"Heero?" Quatre had finally gotten his hand free, and was undoing the rest of Duo's hair. "It sure is long and thick, but why would Heero care if you cut it?"  
  
"Because," Duo jerked his head and whipped his hair behind his back, "Heero likes my hair. Don't you?"  
  
"I. . ." Quatre looked confused, "I guess it is pretty, but. . ."  
  
"Quatre," Duo gave him an evil smile, "We don't have to wait for those lessons. In fact," he slowly advanced, "I might be able to teach you a thing or two."  
  
"Lessons?" Quatre asked, "But Duo, we can't do that in the water, besides I didn't bring any-"  
  
"Relax, Quatre," Duo took hold of Quatre's shoulders, "I'm safe, and as for doing it in the water, well," he wrapped his arms around the blonde and swept his legs out from under him. Under the water, he kissed Quatre, slipping him the tongue. //For someone with his experience, he sure doesn't kiss very well.//  
  
Undaunted, Duo let them resurface and continued the kiss. Just when he was about to give up on the blonde, Quatre's arms snaked around him and he went to work. Some steamy minutes later they broke the kiss, both panting for air.  
  
Eyes dark with passion, Quatre suddenly slipped under the water and pulled off Duo's swimming trunks. //Damn//, Duo thought as he pulled his legs out, //he doesn't waste any time.// Returning the favor, Duo allowed Quatre to pull him close against him.  
  
In the shadowy water they made beautiful music together.  
  
-Owari-  



End file.
